Hello Again
by shewindy
Summary: "Tinggalah di sini, hidup menjadi suamiku, dan kau tak membutuhkan kontrak apapun untuk mendapatkan peran itu." Chanbaek, slight! Krisho. Actor AU! Take 4!
1. Take 1

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjangnya, diiringi dengan ribuan doa dalam hatinya. Ia berharap Baekhyun, teman baiknya semasa kuliah dulu masih tinggal di flat kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu. Lima tahun sudah ia putus kontak dengan lelaki bermata kecil itu. Kesibukannya di dunia keartisan membuatnya menjadi seorang anti-sosial. Ditambah dengan ulah fans-fans nakal yang membuatnya berganti-ganti nomer, ah Junmyeon hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya.

Bicara tentang Baekhyun, seingat Junmyeon, sahabatnya itu juga memiliki akting yang tidak kalah dengannya. Mereka berdua merupakan mahasiswa dengan indeks prestasi terbaik di Seoul Film Academy, yang seharusnya cukup menjadi modal Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang aktor professional. Namun kebalikan dari Junmyeon yang mendapatkan peran besar di drama kolosal 'The Palace' tiga tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun seolah tenggelam.

Junmyeon bahkan bergidik ngeri setelah menaiki lift bobrok yang terpasang di flat tua itu.

Bagaimana Baekhyun dapat hidup seperti ini?

"Tiga kosong satu, tiga kosong dua, tiga kosong tiga, tiga kosong empat. Ah, ini rupanya!" Junmyeon menahan nafas sebentar sebelum menyemangati dirinya. "Semoga aku menemukanmu, Baekhyun-ahh."

Bel sudah berbunyi, dan jantung Junmyeon berdetak kencang tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Siapa?" suara nyaring itu terdengar dari dalam.

Junmyeon tanpa sadar tersenyum, lega setelah mendengar suara yang sangat diingatnya itu.

Tak lama, pintu berwarna cokelat pudar itu terbuka, menampilkan muka kusam pria bermata segaris itu.

"Baekhyun-ah." Junmyeon segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Jun….myeon?"

.

.

Seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Korea itu berjalan dengan angkuh, matanya tajam seolah tidak pandang bulu terhadap siapapun. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Park Chanyeol, itulah namanya.

Ia adalah salah satu sutradara muda yang banyak dipuja-puja di industri hiburan Korea. Karya pertamanya setelah mendapat gelar master dari Seoul Film Academy adalah drama kolosal berjudul 'The Palace' yang turut mengibarkan seorang lulusan dari Seoul Film Academy juga, yaitu, Kim Junmyeon. Dan setelah berselang tiga tahun lamanya, kini, ia memutuskan untuk membuat lanjutan dari serial drama yang banyak menyabet penghargaan itu.

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol pusing tak karuan adalah, Junmyeon tidak bersedia mengisi slot aktor utama di drama tersebut. Padahal naskah sudah setengah jalan, dan ia harus meminta Do Kyungsoo, temannya yang seorang penulis itu untuk mengubah jalan cerita drama kolosal yang seharusnya sudah memasuki masa reading itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, bro?"

Chanyeol mendesis kencang. Suara itu, Wu Yifan. Sahabatnya yang juga seorang aktor kawakan Tiongkok yang hijrah untuk berkarier di Korea Selatan. Usia keduanya sama, yaitu tiga puluh dua.

"Kau seharusnya tau apa akar dari semua permasalahanku ini, Yifan."

Yifan tertawa.

"Dan itu sangat tidak lucu, kau tahu?"

Yifan menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang lebih pendek dua sentimeter darinya itu, "Tentu saja itu lucu. Di saat aku dan Junmyeon sedang mempersiapkan momentum paling membahagiakan dari kami berdua, kau malah seperti menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

Tak ada hal lain yang Chanyeol lakukan selain menyikut perut sahabatnya itu.

"Ouch, kau memang kasar, Sutradara Park."

"Hentikan racauanmu itu, Wu." Kakinya kembali melangkah, diiringi oleh Yifan yang baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya di lantai tujuh belas gedung Seoul Television itu.

"Memangnya kau belum menemukan aktor pengganti Junmyeonku, eh?"

"Junmyeonmu? Wu Yifan, kau seharusnya sadar, kalian bahkan belum resmi menikah!"

"Kami akan menikah empat bulan lagi, setelah Junmyeon menyelesaikan takenya untuk lanjutan dramamu itu. Dan lagipula, Junmyeon sudah mengakui bahwa ia memang milikku."

Mata Chanyeol berputar malas.

"Carilah kekasih, bro. Aku sebenarnya kasian melihatmu sendiri terus seperti ini."

"Kekasih akan membuat karierku hancur, Wu Yifan."

"Eih, kau harus merubah pandanganmu itu. Kau tahu Kwon Sangwoo seonbaenim? Atau Jisung seonbaenim? Atau kau tahu Hawick Lau, yang satu kampung denganku di Hongkong itu? Mereka sudah menikah dan bahagia dengan keluarga mereka, tapi karier mereka tetap mulus bak jalan tol."

"Ya, Wu Yifan!" Chanyeol berhenti di ruangan miliknya. "Kau tidak ada schedule hari ini, ohng?! Bibirmu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling." Ia melangkah masuk dan segera duduk di kursi besar yang nyaman itu.

"Scheduleku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu." Yifan ikut duduk di depan Chanyeol dan bersindekap. "Dan aku hanya tinggal menunggu kekasihku di sini."

Chanyeol tidak merasa memiliki janji dengan Junmyeon hari ini, jadi ia menaikkan alisnya dan memandang heran.

"Junmyeon berkata akan membawa temannya yang juga lulusan Seoul Film Academy kepadamu. Memangnya ia tak membuat janji denganmu?"

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki janji apapun hari ini, kecuali menyerahkan revisian naskah kepada CEO-nim. Kau yakin Junmyeon tidak berbohong denganmu?"

"Ckk, simpan pikiran burukmu itu, Park Chanyeol."

Benar saja, ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Kim Junmyeon di layarnya.

"Ohng, aku ada di ruanganku di Seoul Television. Ok, akan kutunggu."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Giliran Yifan yang menaikkan alisnya dan memandang jahil kawan baiknya itu.

"Tunanganmu sudah tiba di bawah. Dan kuharap ia benar-benar membawakan aktor yang memiliki kualitas, at least setara dengannya."

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun hanya pasrah diseret sang aktor muda menuju kantor Seoul Television. Mimpinya menjadi aktor sudah terkubur dalam-dalam bersama masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Dan ia tak mengharap apapun dari paksaan Kim Junmyeon kali ini. Mungkin, Junmyeon hanya ingin mengenalkannya pada Wu Yifan yang belakangan diberitakan akan menikahi sahabatnya selama berkuliah di Seoul Film Academy itu.

"Junmyeon-ahh, sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya, karena melihat banyak pria dan wanita yang memakai baju resmi yang tentunya bagus dan mahal. Kebalikannya, Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos Supreme KW yang ia beli di Dongdaemun, dengan celana jeans sobek-sobek, dan sandal jepit berwarna kuning terang. Ia merasa salah kostum.

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan." jawab Junmyeon seadanya. "Aigoo, semoga aku tidak salah lantai."

"Kau akan mempekerjaanku di sini? Sebagai cleaning service?"

Langkah Junmyeon terhenti, "Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Dipukulnya kepala Baekhyun, berharap mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu. "Kau lupa bidang apa yang kau pelajari selama kuliah? Jangan asal bicara, Byun Baekhyun."

"Junmyeon, aku kan sudah bilang aku tak ingin menjadi aktor lagi." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Junmyeon. "Junmyeon-ahh, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sebelum kau menemui temanku, Baekhyun."

Sayangnya, kekuatan Junmyeon jauh lebih besar—Baekhyun menyadarinya, karena Junmyeon seringkali memperlihatkan ototnya yang melembung bak balon udara itu ke khalayak—dan dengan gampangnya, Baekhyun terseret, memasuki ruangan besar itu.

Andai saja Baekhyun tau siapa yang akan ia temui hari ini, pastilah ia tak akan membukakan pintu flatnya untuk Junmyeon.

"Park Chanyeol, aku membawakan penggantiku kepadamu!"

.

.

Orang bilang, cinta pertama, sulit untuk tidak dikenang.

Baekhyun, tidak pernah mengenal cinta selama berbelas-belas tahun. Tidak setelah ia tahun ketiganya di Seoul Film Academy. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pria tinggi dengan senyuman bodoh itu membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat.

Junmyeon tak pernah tahu tentang hubungan Baekhyun dengan pria tinggi yang sedang menyeleseikan gelar masternya itu, karena ia sendiri tak yakin Junmyeon akan menerimanya sebagai seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Kala itu, Junmyeon adalah mahasiswa yang hanya memikirkan cara untuk lulus saja.

Tentu itu menghalangi Baekhyun untuk jujur pada sahabatnya itu.

Karena itu, Baekhyun hanya berkencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hingga amarah itu tiba.

"Sampai kapan kau mau meyembunyikanku dari semua orang?"

"Chanyeol-ahh…"

"Apa kedudukanku tak cukup penting di hatimu?"

"Chanyeol-ahh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku mencintaimu."

Si tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tentu terkejut melihat bagaimana Chanyeol melepaskan emosinya. Setahunya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ia bahkan menyematkan julukan 'Happy Virus' pada kekasihnya itu.

"Dua tahun, aku menunggu dua tahun untuk itu."

Kepala Baekhyun hanya menunduk tanpa balasan sekatapun.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kita akan diwisuda dua hari lagi. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana inginnya aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku."

Kepala yang menunduk itu segera menegak, menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedikit menakutkan, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Chanyeol-ahh. Aku belum siap untuk semua itu."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai kau meraih mimpimu menjadi aktor terkenal dan membuatku semakin sulit untuk menemuimu?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Oh, aku mengerti." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. "Sedari awal memang kau tak menganggap serius hubungan kita, iya kan? Kau lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjadi aktor terkenal! Aku mengerti, Baekhyun-ahh. Aku mengerti."

"Hapus pikiran burukmu itu, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sembari menangkup kedua pipinya.

Siapa kira, ciuman sepihak itu begitu menyakitkan?

"Hentikan, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendorong pundak orang yang paling dicintainya itu dengan pelan, namun cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Baekhyun. "Aku lelah dengan semuanya."

"Chanyeol-ahh." Baekhyun menahan tangan besar itu.

"Lebih baik aku memikirkan debutku. Dan kau, juga sebaiknya memikirkan castingmu untuk besok."

"Chanyeol-ahh."

 _Terlambat, Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

Keduanya terdiam, dan menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Yifan memandangi kekasihnya dengan mata terheran, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak tahu oleh Junmyeon. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sebagai dua orang yang saling menghindar, daripada dua orang yang baru-baru kenal. Padahal, seingat Junmyeon, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun tahu siapa Park Chanyeol semasa kuliah dulu.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!" teriak Junmyeon. "Aku tahu kau memang sutradara handal, tapi hentikan tatapan menindasmu itu!"

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

"Baekhyun-ahh, ini Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah sutradara dari The Palace, kau ingat? Drama debutku. Ia sedang mencari aktor untuk mengisi slot pemeran utama sekuelnya. Dan sudah dua bulan ini dia frustasi karena tidak menemukan seorangpun yang cocok."

Baru kali ini, Baekhyun merasa Junmyeon besar mulut.

"Myeon-ahh, aku tak ingin menjadi aktor."

"Bukannya kau lulusan Seoul Film Academy?" suara dingin itu terdengar. "Untuk apa kau berjuang lulus dari sana kalau bukan untuk menjadi seorang pekerja seni? Oh, atau memang aktingmu tidak mumpuni sehingga tidak ada seorang sutradarapun yang mau melirikmu?"

Chanyeol seharusnya dapat melihat bulir-bulir itu hampir menetes dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun lulus dengan predikat cumlaude bersamaku. Kau meragukan aktingnya, sama saja kau meragukan kemampuanku." Justru Junmyeon yang membalas.

Chanyeol menarik seutas bibirnya, memandang Baekhyun dengan matanya yang tajam bak pisau itu, "Oh ya? Baru ini kulihat seorang cumlaude dari Seoul Film Academy yang tidak terlihat sebagai aktor yang bersahaja. Kupikir semua mahasiswa cumlaude akan berhasil berkarier." Chanyeol berjalan memutari tubuh Baekhyun. "Kaos lusuh, celana jeans kampungan, dan sandal jepit? Kau lebih terlihat sebagai seorang gelandangan."

Baekhyun mundur perlahan dan menatap mata Junmyeon dengan tatapan memohon, "Myeon-ahh, sebaiknya aku undur diri."

Namun tangan besar itu mencekalnya. Mencengkram tangan mungilnya dengan kasar, hingga ia memekik tertahan.

"Kau mau mengundurkan diri karena sadar akan kemampuan aktingmu yang buruk itu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Seingat Junmyeon, ia belum sekalipun menyebutkan nama Baekhyun di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun mencicit, memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan dengan netra tajam itu. "Kemampuanku memang di bawah standartmu, hingga aku tahu diri. Ijinkan aku keluar sekarang juga, dan tolong maafkan Junmyeon yang telah membawa gelandangan ini di hadapanmu."

Hidung Chanyeol kembang kempis, menahan semua perasaan yang telah ditahannya selama dua tahun itu. Lain lagi dengan Yifan yang terdiam karena tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kau diterima." Tangan besar itu mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga menabrak Junmyeon yang ada di belakangnya. "Minta Junmyeon mengantarmu untuk menandatangani kontrak di mansionku besok pagi."

Baekhyun tak memiliki kesadaran untuk berpikir. Yang pasti, kakinya hilang kendali, sehingga ia pasrah saja ketika Junmyeon dan Yifan membantunya untuk berdiri dengan tegak.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada tangisan yang terlepas dari bibir mungil itu.

.

.

" _Yeola, aku ingin tinggal di mansion dengan halaman yang luuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss! Pokoknya, harus ada kebun anggreknya, juga tanaman hibiscus! Hmm, terus aku juga ingin kolam ikan kecil, ikannya harus ikan koi, Yeola! Ah, nanti setiap pagi, sebelum aku berangkat syuting, aku akan melewatkan sarapan di gazebo kecil, menghirup udara segar di sana, juga memberikan sisa rotiku kepada ikan-ikan di sana!"_

Perkataan tersebut terekam jelas di dalam ingatan Chanyeol. Ah, memang semua yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun selalu tersimpan di benak Chanyeol. Tawanya, senyumnya, bahkan…..tangisnya.

"Tuan, Tuan Wu sudah tiba."

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti saat bibi Lim, pembantu yang sudah dua tahun mengabdi kepadanya itu berbicara. Dengan anggukan, bibi Lim kemudian berbalik, mempersilahkan Wu Yifan masuk.

"Kurasa hobi melamunmu itu harus dikurang-kurangi, bro."

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia kemudian terduduk di gazebo kecil itu, mengambil cangkir kopi hitamnya, menambahkan satu kepingan gula, dan mengaduknya dalam diam.

"Tumben kau sarapan di sini?" Yifan mengikuti jejak sahabatnya itu dengan duduk, dan menyiapkan kopinya—dengan creamer dan gula. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memilih mansion dengan halaman seluas ini."

"Bukan aku yang memilih." Chanyeol menyesap kopinya. "Seseorang yang berharga untukku, ia sangat ingin memiliki mansion dengan halaman yang luas seperti ini."

"Seseorang itu, ibumu?" tanya Yifan yang juga menyesap kopinya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Tuan." Bibi Lim kembali menyela.

"Kalau itu Junmyeon dan seorang temannya, persilahkan mereka kemari, bi."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Junmyeon pasti terkejut kau menyiapkan sarapan di gazebo ini." Kali ini Yifan membalik piring di hadapannya, dan mengambil selembar roti panggang, bacon, dan keju, tak lupa dengan guyuran sirup maple yang berwarna cokelat keemasan itu. "Kau tau sendiri, gazebo ini selama ini hanya kau jadikan pajangan tanpa pernah kau pergunakan sekalipun."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Morning, all." Junmyeon berjalan kearah Yifan dan menghadiahi tunangannya itu dengan kecupan hangat. "Chanyeol, suatu kejutan apa ini?"

Sementara Baekhyun masih mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak berani melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Mansion yang mewah, halaman yang luas dengan gazebo kecil dan juga kolam ikan di sampingnya, sesuai impian bodohnya dulu.

Bolehkah ia mengharapkan sedikit rasa cinta itu?

"Baekhyunah, duduklah di sini." Junmyeon menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain, kan?

Di meja makan yang berbentuk lingkaran itu, sudah tersedia aneka makanan, mulai dari roti panggang, pancake, waffle renyah, bacon, aneka selai, scramble egg, dan juga sirup maple. Seakan tahu sesuatu, bibi Lim yang tadi mempersilahkannya masuk, mengambilkan segelas susu yang sudah diblender dengan buah stroberi untuknya.

"Makanlah dulu sembari menunggu pengacara dari rumah produksiku."

Baekhyun tentu tahu, Chanyeol memiliki karier yang menanjak, hingga pria itu dapat mendirikan rumah produksi yang lumayan ternama di Seoul. Belasan drama sudah dibesutnya selama tiga tahun ini.

Kebalikan dari Baekhyun, Junmyeon malah mengambil makanannya dengan tanpa sungkan. Yifan sendiri sudah memulai makannya sedari tadi, sedangkan Chanyeol, tengah memindahkan scramble egg dan bacon ke piringnya.

"Kau tak ingin makan? Atau, makanannya tak sesuai dengan seleramu?" ujar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau tak perlu sungkan dengan Sutradara Park ini. Sebenarnya ia orangnya baik." Tandas Yifan.

Tak menjawab apapun, Baekhyun malah mengambil susu stroberinya dan menelannya lumat-lumat.

 _Chanyeol masih mengingatnya._

Di saat itu, Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa bacon di piring Baekhyun.

"Perutmu akan sakit kalau kau hanya mengkonsumsi benda asam seperti itu di pagi hari." Kemudian ia menambahkan scramble egg dan waffle renyah ke piring Baekhyun. "Aku tak ingin calon aktorku sakit."

Junmyeon hampir saja tersedak melihatnya.

.

.

Karena kebodohan Yifan, Junmyeon terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menuju tempat fitting jas pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat setelah Junmyeon berlari tergesa sembari memaki tunangannya itu. Berada di mansion milik Chanyeol, dan berdua saja dengan sutradara terkenal itu bukan pilihan bagus. Setidaknya bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ah, akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih menyelesaikan makannya akhirnya menjawab, "Baik."

"Kau masih tinggal di flat tua itu?"

Baekhyun merasa ia diinterogerasi seperti seorang tahanan.

"Aku tak memiliki pilhan lain. Flat itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuaku." Ia memotong-motong baconnya dengan asal, karena nafsu makannya terbang menguap begitu saja.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu terlibat satu proyek sekalipun."

"Aku memang telah mengubur impian itu dari tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan ijazah cumlaude itu?" Chanyeol mencengkram pegangan cangkir kopinya yang mendingin.

"Aku menyimpannya sebagai bagian dari kenangan di masa lalu."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan kasar. "Kau bisa mendapatkan peran dengan mudah dengan ijazah itu. Bahkan jika kau mau, kau bisa datang ke kantorku dan aku bisa membuatkan peran besar untukmu."

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kau tak ingin aku menjadi aktor terkenal? Bukankah kau yang tak ingin aku menjadi sulit untuk ditemui? Chanyeola, kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua?" kepalanya kemudian menggeleng. "Lupakan, semua itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu."

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Bukankah aku kemari untuk menandatangani kontrak?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Setidaknya setelah ini, ijazahku sebagai lulusan terbaik dari Seoul Film Academy tidak sia-sia, bukan?"

"Tinggalah di sini."

Giliran Baekhyun yang melebarkan matanya.

"Tinggalah di sini, hidup menjadi suamiku, dan kau tak membutuhkan kontrak apapun untuk mendapatkan peran itu."

"Chanyeola…."

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, Baekhyun-ahh."

"Kau mungkin sudah gila, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun bangkit dan hampir saja meninggalkan gazebo itu kalau Chanyeol tidak menahan tangannya, dan menarik pria mungil itu di pangkuannya.

"Tinggalah bersamaku, tak perlu menjadi suami, tak perlu menjadi kekasih. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi di tempat kumuh itu, bisakah?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap sepasang bola mata yang ia rindukan itu.

TBC

Tadinya mau ngeupdate Daddy's Little Baek, tapi ragu karena ini bulan puasa, pasti reader2 pada ga bisa baca, iyakan?

Ini fanfic, niatnya mau dibikin oneshoot, tapi urung, akhirnya jadi threeshoot. Akan diupdate setiap hari karena memang sudah completed di laptop saya.

Review ya? Terimakasih!


	2. Take 2

"Kau apa?!" teriakan Junmyeon bukan hanya bisa menulikan keempat laki-laki lain yang berkumpul di ruangan kerja milik Kim Kibum, seorang temannya yang kebetulan ia percaya untuk mendesign busana pernikahannya, tapi juga beberapa pekerja Kibum di luar sana.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk, sama seperti kemarin dan tadi. Chanyeol terlalu kuat, terlalu mendominasi untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku harap kau mengerti, aku ini bukannya sapi perah yang bisa menghasilkan dua potong jas pengantin dalam waktu sehari saja." jelas Kibum. Pandangan laki-laki bermata kucing itu kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun yang meringkuk bak anak ayam, "Lagipula, kau yakin dia mau menikahimu?"

Yifan, yang biasanya menanggapi semua masalah dengan guyonan berdiri, "Kalian baru bertemu kemarin, dan hari ini ingin menikah, Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu terkadang aku memang tak waras, tapi aku tak menyangka kau segila ini."

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya ingin menikah." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada keras.

Junmyeon di sisi lain menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meminta ijin untuk membawanya keluar.

Chanyeol ingin membantahnya, tapi ia tahu, Junmyeon dan Yifan pasti akan memakinya, jadi ia melepaskan laki-laki mungilnya.

Oh, betapa Chanyeol ingin mengklaim Baekhyun sekarang juga!

Junmyeon terus menarik tangan Baekhyun. Kaki-kaki mungil itu menapak hingga ke depan mobil Yifan yang berwarna hitam metalik. Mewah, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan berapa harganya.

"Masuk, Baekhyun-ah." nada bicara itu terkesan menuntut.

Baekhyun ingat betul, Junmyeon terkadang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang tak dapat dilawan.

"Baekhyun-ah, katakan padaku, apa Chanyeol yang memaksamu untuk menikah?"

Baekhyun tentu tak tahu jawabannya.

Dipaksa atau tidak, toh dari awal bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia yakin pria itu akan menjadi pengantinnya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah membicarakan pernikahan sejak dahulu kala, dahulu...sebelum semuanya hancur.

Bohong kalau Baekhyun bilang ia yakin akan keputusannya.

Tapi kalau mengenai paksaan, Baekhyun tahu ia menyetujuinya bukan karena paksaan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu memang selalu mendominasi, tapi tidak dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kalau ini semua kau lakukan hanya karena aku, aku mohon, jangan..." Junmyeon menarik tangan sahabat kecilnya itu dan meremasnya kencang. "Sungguh, aku tak ingin kau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai."

Junmyeon tahu benar mimpi-mimpi Baekhyun saat duduk di bangku kuliah.

Baekhyunnya yang polos dan tidak pernah mengenal arti cinta, tapi ingin melewati kehidupan rumah tangga yang hangat, penuh cinta seperti kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berada di atas surga. Baekhyun sahabatnya yang naif, tidak akan berakhir menikah dengan orang asing seperti Park Chanyeol!

Junmyeon tahu Chanyeol bukanlah orang jahat, tapi jelas ia tak ingin Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pria yang hanya tahu bekerja dan bekerja itu!

Kombinasi keduanya, tidak akan menghasilkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang hangat dan penuh cinta, dalam kacamata Junmyeon.

"Myeon-ahh, sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah aku beritahukan padamu.."

Tubuh Junmyeon menegang, hatinya tidak siap untuk mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Baekhyun-ahh?" Junmyeon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. "Katakan, apa itu masalah uang? Apa kau berhutang pada rentenir dan tak sanggup membayarnya? Karena itu kau setuju dengan pinangan gila itu?"

Baekhyun kelu, ia ingin berujar tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Baekhyun-ahh, cepat katakan padaku..."

Diamnya Baekhyun membuat Junmyeon makin tidak sabaran.

"Katakan, berapa jumlahnya? Katakan, Baekhyun-ahh..."

Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya menarik nafas, "Aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol saat kuliah."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan genggaman itu melonggar.

"Apa?" Junmyeon jelas tak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

"Mian.." cicit Baekhyun, berusaha menahan laju airmatanya yang sudah berada di ujung.

"Kenapa..."

"Aku takut." Baekhyun menjawab sebelum Junmyeon menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau takut padaku?" Junmyeon menangkup wajah sahabatnya yang memerah dan menahan tangis. "Kau menyembunyikannya hubungan itu karena kau takut padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan hanya itu." Ia gigit bibir kecilnya, "Aku takut pada semuanya. Aku adalah calon aktor, aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan nilai terbaik untuk dapat dilirik oleh agensi ternama, aku ingin segera mendapatkan uang untuk hidup. Myeon-ahh, kau tahu aku hidup miskin sedari dulu."

"Kau malu dengan orientasi seksualmu, Baekhyun-ahh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Satu bulir airmata akhirnya lepas, yang diikuti oleh puluhan bulir lainnya.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, tidak ada satupun aktor yang berani membuka dirinya."

"Lalu kenapa..." Junmyeon mengambil nafas sebentar, "Kenapa kau berakhir seperti ini? Aku tak pernah menemukanmu dalam satu casting-pun, Baekhyun-ahh. Saat aku menemukanmu kemarin, sebenarnya aku-pun ragu... Aku pikir kau sudah memiliki impian dan pekerjaan lain, yang membuatmu melepaskan ilmu dan ijazahmu."

"Pertengkaran terakhirku dengan Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang, isakannya sangat menyakitkan hingga Junmyeon meraih sahabatnya itu, menepuk punggungnya dan menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintainya, Myeon-ahh... Aku sangat mencintainya..."

Junmyeon membiarkan Baekhyun kembali meracau.

"Dia bilang, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dia bilang, dia tak ingin waktuku habis untuknya saat aku menjadi aktor. Dia yang berkata seperti itu, Myeon-ahh, tapi dia juga yang meninggalkanku."

Junmyeon terus menenangkan Baekhyun, hingga tangis itu mereda.

Dan Junmyeon dapat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mengenal Chanyeol beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia mencari aktor untuk drama debutnya."

Baekhyun mengusap mata bengkaknya dengan tissue yang tersedia di dasbor mobil itu.

"Dia ingin laki-laki dengan tubuh di bawah seratus tujuh puluh empat sentimeter, dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu kurus, berwajah tidak terlalu tegas, namun dapat berakting dengan baik. Lebih spesifik lagi, ia ingin lulusan Seoul Film Academy."

Dada Baekhyun menjadi sesak tiba-tiba.

"Awalnya aku mengira, ia menginginkan lulusan Seoul Film Academy karena almamater kita memang memiliki reputasi yang baik di kalangan sutradara, terlebih Chanyeol sendiri adalah lulusan sekarang aku mengerti, Chanyeol melakukannya karena ia ingin kau, yang menjadi aktornya."

"Tidak mungkin..." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata yang kembali berair.

"Aku dapat membayangkan betapa kecewanya Chanyeol saat ia hanya dapat menemukanku."

"Myeon-ahh..."

"Sekarang, apa kau masih mencintainya, Baekhyun-ahh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tak sedetikpun aku melupakannya, Myeon-ahh."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku menghalanginya. Berbahagialah, Baekhyun-ahh. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi.."

Baekhyun ragu.

"Aku tak tahu dengan perasaan Chanyeol, Myeon-ahh.."

Junmyeon paham dengan keraguan Baekhyun. Tidak bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian bertemu kembali dan mendapatkan pinangan secara mendadak. Meski kamu mencintainya, pasti ada ketakutan di dalam relung sana.

Baekhyun takut, Chanyeol menikahinya untuk menghancurkannya.

Dan Baekhyun tak siap untuk dihancurkan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih. Ia hanya memikirkan film, dan dramanya saja, Baekhyun-ahh."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk percaya akan hal itu.

"Yifan selalu menggoda Chanyeol akan status singlenya, terlebih saat aku dan Yifan tengah menyiapkan pernikahan. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia bahkan ingin mendahuluiku dan Yifan." Junmyeon berusaha tertawa, untuk mencairkan suasana yang membiru.

"Aku tak tahu, Myeon-ahh."

"Percaya akan apa yang ingin kau percayai, Baekhyun-ahh. Kalau kau percaya Chanyeol akan membahagiakanmu, maka percayalah. Jangan pikirkan hal lain yang membuatmu sakit kepala."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Hello Again

.

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon kembali di saat Kibum menggerutu, dengan kencang hingga sebagian pegawainya bergerombol di depan kantornya dengan penasaran.

"Teriakanmu membuat pekerjamu ketakutan di depan pintu, Bummie-ahh." canda Junmyeon saat ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ya Kim Junmyeon!" Kibum melemparkan sebuah pensil yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menggambar tepat di kening sang aktor. "Tidak ada satupun yang berhak memanggilku Bummie kecuali Kim Jonghyun, kau mengerti?!"

Kim Jonghyun, sepupu Junmyeon yang seorang penulis lagu.

Kim Jonghyun, yang juga suami dari Kibum.

"Ckk, kau terlalu berlebihan, Kibum-ahh." Junmyeon mengambil pensil yang berhasil jatuh sebelum mengenainya. "Pikirkan saja design pakaian yang diinginkan oleh Sutradara Park satu ini."

"Sayang?!" Yifan melihat kekasihnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau tak mungkin menyetujui ide gila temanmu ini, kan?"

"Mungkin." Junmyeon mengendikkan bahu dan duduk di samping Yifan. "Mungkin, ide itu tidak gila-gila amat."

"Sayang..."

Junmyeon mengisyaratkan Yifan untuk diam.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah membuka semua rahasia yang terkunci rapat selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sebenarnya, tak perlu menyiapkan pakaian yang terlalu bagus untuk itu, Kibum-ssi.. Aku lihat, di depan banyak sekali jas pengantin yang bisa disewakan."

Kibum sudah akan bersyukur dengan perkataan Baekhyun, tapi harapannya kabur.

"Tapi tak ada satupun yang berwarna peach."

Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol masih ingat dengan warna kesukaannya. Ia jauh lebih tertegun saat mata tajam itu memandangnya, dengan pandangan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol masih mencintainya?

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol-ahh, kau tak mungkin memaksaku untuk menyelesaikan jas pengantinmu dalam waktu seminggu." rayu Kibum yang jelas tidak mempan.

"Dua buah Birkin." ujar Chanyeol pada Kibum.

Kibum jadi tergoda. Tapi ia tak ingin jasanya hanya dibayar oleh dua buah tas keluaran rumah mode Hermes itu.

"Lima."

Junmyeon menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar perkataan Kibum yang diluar nalar. Lima buah Birkin sama dengan satu Maseratti!

"Tiga." Chanyeol menawar lagi.

"Empat atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan ke sini."

Chanyeol menyerah dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Aku akan menyelesaikan designnya malam ini, kau bisa datang kemari besok siang, Chanyeol-ahh."

"Ok."

"Senang berbisnis denganmu~" senandung Kibum terdengar saat mereka undur diri dari kantornya.

.

Hello Again

.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelewat lemah, karena ia menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol untuk tinggal di mansion miliki sutradara itu mulai malam ini.

Mungkin karena hatinya yang sudah lama menantikan saat-saat ini.

Atau mungkin, karena rasa cinta yang membuat otaknya lumpuh.

"Baekhyun-ahh."

Suara bass itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang duduk di gazebo sembari memandangi kolam yang dihuni puluhan koi tersebut.

"Aku menganggap, dengan adanya pernikahan, maka tak perlu ada kontrak untukmu."

Kontrak, untuk drama baru Chanyeol, kan, maksudnya?

"Ohng.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.."

Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi dingin, dan membuat lidah mereka menjadi kelu.

Bukan, bukan keadaan seperti ini yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Ia mungkin pernah marah pada laki-laki mungil itu, tapi rasa cintanya tetap mengalahkan kemarahan sialan itu! Ah, bahkan Chanyeol ingin menarik semua ucapan menyakitkannya itu.

"Apa kau mau melihat naskahnya?"

Perkataan itu yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya memandangnya.

Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak membaca naskah, dan rasa rindu itu membucah, memaksanya keluar dan membuat sorot mata Baekhyun berbinar.

Persis seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan untuk pertama kali.

"Bolehkah?"

"Uhng.. Akan aku ambilkan di meja kerjaku."

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol yang berlari dengan tidak sabaran.

Naskah pertamanya. Ia akan benar-benar menjadi aktor sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kesuksesan drama bikinan Chanyeol, yang penting ia dapat menjadi aktor. Suatu profesi yang diidam-idamkannya sejak lama.

"Ini.." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau muda dengan tulisan 'The Palace: Return' itu. "Judulnya masih sementara, karena naskahnya sendiri masih harus sedikit dirubah."

Baekhyun mungkin terlihat seperti lelaki bodoh yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Taesun adalah karakter yang akan kau mainkan, nanti."

Baekhyun membaca buku naskah dengan seksama, tanpa melewatkan satu detailpun.

"Hyunchul, adalah orang yang menghubungkan Taesun dengan keluarga Shin."

Baekhyun tahu karakter Hyunchul, karena itu adalah karakter yang dimainkan oleh Junmyeon di seri pertama drama ini. Ya, Baekhyun pernah menonton drama yang dimainkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Karakter Hyunchul pas sekali dengan Junmyeon.." kata Baekhyun walau ia tahu ia tak punya hak untuk menilai karya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku terkejut Junmyeon dapat memainkannya dengan baik."

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Karena peran itu seharusnya bukan untuknya."

Baekhyun meremas buku naskahnya, berusaha merendahkan harapannya yang mungkin hanyalah sekedar harapan palsu.

"Aku menulis naskahnya sedari aku lulus dari program masterku. Saat itu, aku mengira kau akan rajin mengikuti ribuan casting."

Rasa sesak itu hilang dari paru-paru Baekhyun.

"Aku hanyalah sutradara baru, aku belum memiliki uang untuk memproduksi dramaku sendiri, karena itu aku menunggu sampai dua tahun yang lalu. Aku berharap, kau dapat muncul saat aku mengcasting pemeran untuk dramaku. Aku tak pernah mendengar kiprahmu di dunia akting, dan aku pikir kau pasti datang hari itu. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja, Baekhyun-ahh. Meski untuk peran kecil, dalam produksi sekecil apapun."

Chanyeol tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan dongengnya.

Karena tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari duduk, membiarkan buku naskah itu terjatuh untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeolnya yang lama dirindukan.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Chanyeola.." isakan itu lepas dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan posesif.

"Aku yang salah, Baekhyun-ahh." tangan Chanyeol-pun ikut memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang ia rasa jauh lebih kecil saat mereka berkuliah dulu. Chanyeol bergedik, memikirkan bagaimana kesusahan hidup Baekhyun hingga si mungil itu sekurus ini. Perasaan bersalah itu merasuk ke rusuknya, memberikannya serangan nyeri tak terperi.

"Tak seharusnya aku sepengecut itu, Chanyeola. Aku.. Aku..." ucapan itu tergantikan oleh isakan yang terus menerus terdengar.

Menyakitkan.

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan tangisan Baekhyun. Karena itu, ia terus menerus mengelus punggung calon suaminya itu, "Kita baik-baik saja sekarang, Baekhyun-ahh. Kita akan terus baik-baik saja hingga menua nanti."

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Selagi mereka bersama, Chanyeol yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun merapalkan rumus yang sama di dalam benaknya.

Semuanya, akan baik-baik saja.

TBC

Sebenarnya, aku nggak mau melanjutkan semua fanficku. Beberapa bulan lalu, aku kehilangan semua dataku karena laptopku mendadak ngehang dan sampai sekarang nggak bisa nyalakan. Tapi aku luluh juga waktu membaca fanficku secara ulang. Aku ingin menulis lagi, dan aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai bertahun-tahun lalu.

Seingatku, fanfic ini akan menjadi threeshot, tapi mungkin akan kurubah sedikit. Mungkin akan menjadi lima chapter, atau bahkan lebih. Doakan aku untuk menulis ulang semuanya.


	3. Take 3

Kelopak mungil itu bergetar, perlahan... perlahan... hingga jiwa itu tak tertahankan, dan berhujung dengan terbukanya dua netra itu.

Baekhyun mengerjab, kemudian melemaskan seluruh ototnya. Sedikit merasa aneh, karena menurutnya, tidurnya terlampau nyenyak. Alas tidurnya-pun terasa seperti buliran awan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun tersontak.

Lantas bayangan Chanyeol menghampiri, membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya menapak, mencoba mencari jejak lelaki jangkung itu. Pujaan hatinya yang baru saja kembali, dan tak akan ia lepaskan lagi.

"Yeola.." gumamnya saat mendapati potret sang kekasih di ruangan minimalis yang hampir tidak memiliki ornamen khusus itu.

Nafasnya terhela lega. Setidaknya bayangan itu bukan hanya impian semunya saja.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park."

Senyumnya terkulum, dan tubuh itu berbalik, seraya menghampiri si jangkung dengan sedikit berlari.

"Margaku masih Byun, kalau saja kau amnesia, Tuan."

Tangan itu merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, dan bibirnya menghadiahi bibir ranum itu lumatan kilat.

"Dan akan berubah menjadi Park dua minggu lagi, sayang."

"Eung.." Baekhyun sedikit menggerutu sembari meremas bagian depan kemeja Chanyeol.

"Apakah Baekhyunku sedang tersipu sekarang."

"Eung... Hentikan itu, Park Chanyeol." bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku paham." kata Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sang sutradara merengkuh calon suaminya itu dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Hal yang ia idam-idamkan selama beberapa tahun ini, dan hatinya sungguh-sungguh bahagia saat ia bisa melakukannya kapanpun ia mau, sekarang. Byun Baekhyunnya. Miliknya.

"Yeola.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar.."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Alih-alih melepaskan cekelannya, tapi pelukan itu terasa mengerat, bahkan hingga kaki Baekhyun tak lagi terasa berpijak. Ya, Chanyeol memutar-mutar tubuh alit itu hingga Baekhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Mohon ampun, Tuan Park." ujar Baekhyun di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jawab aku dulu, sayang." balas Chanyeol yang terus memutar tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan ringan, seolah ia hanya meniup sebilah bulu parkit.

"Heum...?"

"Kau bahagia?"

Tawa Baekhyun menguat.

"Apakah aku terlihat tidak bahagia, Yeola?"

Putaran itu terhenti, dan tiba-tiba saja kaki Baekhyun diletakannya tepat di atas kedua kakinya.

"Aku hanya takut, kebahagiaan ini, hanya sebuah fatamorgana."

"Yeola.." kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Ia tak suka dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meragukan perasaannya! Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya ia selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Hidup terlunta bukanlah makanan baru baginya, tapi hidup tanpa cinta pria itu, tentu saja bagaikan neraka!

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tak butuh bualan.

Kecupan.

Itu yang bisa Baekhyun berikan.

Bukan, bukan kecupan penuh gairah, melainkan kecupan naif, bagaikan ciuman pertama yang ia dapatkan bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Yeola, kelak, tolong jangan ragukan aku." katanya setelah melepaskan bibir ranum itu. "Neraka itu, aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Aku tak ingin hidup di belahan bumi manapun, apabila tak ada kau di sampingku. Aku tak ingin mengulang semua penderitaan itu. Aku ingin bahagia, dan aku sedang bahagia."

Seutas senyum menghiasi bibir Chanyeol.

"Akupun tak ingin merasakan derita itu lagi, sayang. Aku bahagia, dan aku berjanji akan terus membuatmu bahagia."

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama, sampai Baekhyun mengerang kelaparan lagi.

"Yeola.."

"Aku mengerti. Ayo makan? Bibi Lim sudah menyiapkan banyak kudapan dan susu strawberry untukmu di bawah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewati pagi mereka dengan kebahagian seperti yang mereka impikan.

.

Hello again

.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang. Tuan Park yang berani-beraninya melangkahiku!"

Junmyeon mengupahi tunangannya dengan sikutan di perut.

"Ouch, itu sakit sayang."

"Berhenti menggoda mereka, Yifan."

Junmyeon menjadi sangat menakutkan saat Baekhyun sahabatnya diperolok oleh laki-laki bodoh itu. Dan sayangnya, laki-laki bodoh itu adalah calon suaminya.

"Sayang, kau membela Chanyeol sekarang?"

Junmyeon tak menghiraukan protes terakhir Yifan.

"Baekhyunnie, selamat bergabung di The Palace!" seru Junmyeon yang disertai oleh pelukan erat kepada sahabatnya. "Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita bekerja sama lagi, sama seperti janji kita sebelum wisuda, dulu."

"Eung." Baekhyun mengangguk di pelukan sang sahabat. "Kelak, kita akan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama."

Kedua pria semampai di belakang mereka tersenyum, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Yifan bahkan ikut menepuk bahu Junmyeon dengan pelan.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Terima kasih, Fan. Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk dilangkahi olehku."

"Chanyeol, kau tahu itu hanya candaanku semata. Kau ini teman baikku, mana boleh aku marah saat kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu?"

Junmyeon melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol bergantian, "Jadi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Baekhyun di muka umum, Chanyeol-ahh?"

"Sekarang." suara berat itu menjawab.

"Sekarang?!" kedua mata Baekhyun membola. "Yeola, kau bercanda kan?!"

Belum juga Chanyeol membalas, tapi seorang wanita muda melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik sutradara itu di kantor produksi.

"Oppa."

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Yerim-ah?" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk masuk, beserta peralatan tempur di tangannya. "Sayang, ini Yerim, dia adalah stylist pribadiku. Yerim-ah, ini Baekhyun, tunanganku."

"Hai, Baekhyun oppa! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Yerim dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil langsung menyambar tangan Baekhyun.

Hanya Junmyeon dan Yifan yang mengerti situasi ini, dan mereka berdua hanya menghembuskan nafas tak percaya.

"Yeola, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Oppa, ayo ke ruangan sebelah! Aku yang akan menyihirmu sebelum konferensi pers itu dimulai satu setengah jam lagi!"

Yerim kemudian menyeret Baekhyun keluar, dengan tanpa perlawanan.

"Park, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Yifan sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mengendik.

"Park Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan lelucon sepertimu, Wu."

Chanyeol kemudian berlalu, mengekori jejak tunangannya.

"Fan, kau benar, Chanyeol gila." gumam Junmyeon.

Yifan mengangguk setuju.

"Yifan..!" Junmyeon menarik-narik tangan Yifan, "Bagaimana ini?!"

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun, sayang." Yifan mendekap Junmyeon, mengusapkan punggung itu, menenangkan cintanya. "Ayo kita ke ruangan konferensi saja. Mungkin, kita akan mendapatkan suguhan menarik siang ini."

"Yifan!"

.

Hello Again

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam di tengah ocehan Yerim. Gadis itu bahkan bisa berkicau dengan tangannya yang sibuk memoles wajah sang aktor.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya Chanyeol oppa dapat menikah dengan laki-laki baik sepertimu, oppa. Asal kau tahu, banyak sekali iblis yang mendekatinya. Ah, jangan lupakan si ular Bae Joohyun itu. Cih, dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya menggoda Chanyeol Oppa!"

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu siapa itu Bae Joohyun, tapi itu dapat membuatnya sedikit bangga. Setidaknya, hanya ia yang berhasil menggoda Chanyeol, bahkan mendapatkan laki-laki itu sebagai mempelainya.

"Oppa, coba ceritakan pertemuan pertamamu dengan Chanyeol oppa. Pasti menarik sekali untuk didengarkan."

Angan Baekhyun kemudian terbang pada hari di musim semi itu.

Chanyeol, saat itu hanyalah mahasiswa baru di tingkat magister. Baekhyun tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu Chanyeol yang terlepas, menyebabkan laki-laki itu terjatuh dengan konyol di depannya.

Mungkin, Chanyeol yang ceroboh seperti itu tak akan ia lihat lagi sekarang.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terjengkang di depanku." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan.

"Chanyeol oppa terjatuh? Oppa, bagaimana bisa?!" mata Yerim terbelalak saat ia rampung memoles bibir Baekhyun.

"Dulu, Chanyeol ceroboh sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Chanyeol seringkali lupa mengaitkan tali sepatunya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sering meninggalkan barang-barangnya dengan sembarangan, tak terkecuali buku catatan naskahnya yang amburadul itu."

Yerim kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, membayangkan atasannya yang ternyata bisa semenggelikan itu.

"Puas membongkar aib suamimu, Tuan Park?"

Tawa kedua insan di depan meja rias itu terhenti. Yerim, terlebih, ia sedikit ketakutan dan segera membereskan tatanan rambut Baekhyun.

"Kita bahkan belum bertukar janji, Tuan Park." ujar Baekhyun yang bertukar pandangan dengan Chanyeol dari depan cermin.

"Ckk, anggap saja kita sudah melakukan itu, sayang. Toh, kita sudah tinggal sekamar."

"Astaga, pendengaranku yang polos! Oppa! Hentikan sebelum otakku teracuni olehmu!" protes Yerim yang menyemprotkan hairspray di sekitar rambut depan Baekhyun. "Sungguh, aku tak ingin mendengarkan detail kehidupan ranjang kalian berdua."

Muka Baekhyun memerah mendengar perkataan stylish cerewet itu.

Kehidupan ranjang ya.. Entah kapan terakhir ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol.

Astaga! Baekhyun, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu! Masih ada konferensi pers yang harus kau hadiri siang ini!

"Lihat, Yerim, malah kau yang membuat tunanganku memerah seperti kepiting rebus."

"Ckk, jangan memfitnahku, oppa!"

Dengan beberapa sentuhan terakhir, Yerim menyelesaikan kewajibannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun berdiri, dan menyuruh lelaki mungil itu berputar. "Oke kan, Oppa?" Yerim meminta pendapat Chanyeol.

"Great like always, Yerim-ah."

"Glad to hear that, oppa!"

.

Hello Again

.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh sorot kamera, dan puluhan pewarta berita. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah akan terlonjak dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia memberikan sorot memohon pada Junmyeon yang juga duduk di antara wartawan, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan gelengan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Semangat. Kau pasti bisa." Junmyeon berkata tanpa suara.

"Semangat." Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang lelaki, dengan tubuh yang tak setinggi Chanyeol maupun Yifan kemudian masuk. Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai Choi Minho, seorang idola yang juga seorang MC berbagai acara variety di sana. Mungkin laki-laki itu sedang apes, karena hanya dialah yang kebetulan kosong di gedung ini.

Melihat dekor ruangan ini, Baekhyun yakin si bodoh Park Chanyeol itu melakukannya dengan serampangan, dan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun tak mengerti, mengapa harus secepat ini Chanyeol mengumumkannya. Tapi toh ia juga tak memprotes apapun. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Perkenalkan, Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah calon suamiku."

Puluhan blitz kamera mengenai mata Baekhyun, membuatnya menyipit dengan refleks.

"Tuan Park, apa betul kalian adalah mantan kekasih saat kuliah dulu?"

"Tuan Park, ada gosip kalau tunanganmu adalah aktor terbaru dari serial The Palace."

"Tuan Park, apa benar Baekhyun-ssi yang mendepak Kim Junmyeon dari sekuel The Palace?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu.

"Aku dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan semenjak kami berdua belajar di kampus yang sama. Saat itu aku yang egois, karena tak mengijinkannya membintangi satu judul drama atau film-pun. Aku tak rela ia dinikmati banyak orang. Tapi aku sadar, Baekhyun lulus dengan predikat cumlaude, dan akan sia-sia saja kalau ia tidak dapat berkarier di dunia hiburan seperti impiannya. Karena itu kami membuat perjanjian. Aku hanya akan mengijinkannya membintangi drama kalau aku menikahinya."

Baekhyun kembali tersipu.

"Karena itu, tolong terima kami berdua. Dan tolong jaga Baekhyun, di dunia gemerlap ini."

TBC


	4. Take 4

"Baekhyunnie ~"

Baekhyun berbalik ketika sahabatnya itu memanggil, "Eoh?"

Junmyeon terkikik sembari terus merekam aktivitasnya dan Baekhyun siang itu dan mengunggahnya di instagram story.

"Lihat calon pengantin ini, saking senangnya sampai memborong banyak barang dalam waktu satu jam saja." kata Junmyeon.

"Hentikan bualanmu, Myeon. Setengah dari barang-barang ini adalah kau yang memaksanya untuk membeli." Baekhyun kemudian berusaha menutup lubang kamera iPhone Junmyeon dengan tangannya.

Selanjutnya Junmyeon hanya tertawa puas, setelah instagram storynya selesai diperbarui.

"Dasar maniak sosial media." Baekhyun mendengus.

"Tidak semaniak calon suamimu, tuan muda."

Junmyeon memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku celana, dan kembali menggandeng sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya aku butuh kopi."

"Sejak kapan kau suka kopi?"

Junmyeon menyipit, memandang aneh Baekhyun, "Semua aktor butuh kopi, Baekhyunnie."

"Oh, aku lupa kau sekarang adalah seorang aktor."

"Kau akan merasakannya sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun terseret tanpa perlawanan, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah duduk di depan Junmyeon, lengkap dengan satu cangkir machiato dan satu cangkir cokelat hangat.

Di saat Jumyeon menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya—Baekhyun yakin kalau teman baiknya itu pasti sedang menyunting sesuatu, untuk memenuhi _feeds_ instagramnya—Baekhyun, malah memenuhi pikirannya sendiri.

Bae Joohyun.

Celotehan Yerim tempo hari cukup membuatnya penasaran, namun ia tak sampai seberani itu untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol. Lagipula Baekhyun yakin, tunangannya itu akan berkilah jika itu adalah bukan sesuatu hal yang penting, atau bisa jadi Chanyeol juga akan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tergelitik, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Myeon, kau tahu Bae Joohyun?"

Pandangan Junmyeon segera teralih.

"Oh, bebal Joohyun, maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ada dua Joohyun yang kukenal, yang satu adalah Seo Joohyun, yang juga teman baik Chanyeol. Seo Joohyun, aktris dan model yang terkenal pintar itu, dan saat ini menjadi duta perdamaian di Korea Utara."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk, ingat dengan wanita tinggi semampai dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat tua itu. "Lalu Bae Joohyun?"

"Dia kebalikan dari Joohyunnie. Meski cantik, tapi hatinya bagai iblis, dan juga otaknya bagai tempurung katak tak berisi." Junmyeon menyesapkan machiatonya sejenak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Bae Joohyun?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengaduk-aduk cokelat hangatnya.

"Eyh, kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tau, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun ragu untuk menceritakannya pada Junmyeon. Ia tak ingin dianggap terlalu cemburu, atau semacam itu.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak."

"Ckk.." Junmyeon menggeleng dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang meringis. "Bebal Joohyun itu memang menyukai Chanyeol."

"Eoh."

"Eish, hentikan cemburu butamu itu." Junmyeon menyundul dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Bebal Joohyun memang tidak punya malu, terus menguntit Chanyeol kemanapun dan kapanpun dia bisa, terus memberikan hadiah-hadiah tidak berguna, dan bahkan menyiptakan rumor sendiri tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tapi yang terpenting adalah Chanyeol, hanya mencintaimu."

Sulit untuk Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku sudah hampir empat tahun mengenal Chanyeol, dan tak pernah sekalipun aku mendapati Chanyeol tertarik, ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita maupun pria. Setelah semuanya terbongkar, baru kusadari kalau Chanyeol menjaga cintanya untukmu. Baekhyunnie, kau sudah seberuntung itu, jadi tolong hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu."

Baekhyun menunduk, terdiam sejenak sembari mencari perkataan yang tepat untuk membalas sahabatnya.

"Pernikahan kalian hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ketimbang harus memenuhi kepala kecilmu itu dengan hal yang membuatmu sakit kepala, lebih baik kau memikirkan hari pernikahanmu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin Chanyeol menyesal telah memilihku." Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Muka Junmyeon mengusut. Ia lalu sadar, pasti Baekhyun membaca semua kolom komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh netizen di segala portal berita perihal pernikahan kedua insan itu.

"Kalau boleh kusarankan, berhenti membaca berita tentangmu, dan Chanyeol. Itu hanya meracunimu, Baekhyunnie."

"Tapi yang mereka katakan benar, Myeon."

"Sebagian besar dari mereka hanya meracau karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan pria mapan seperti Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk, tak ingin berdebat lebih dalam lagi dengan Junmyeon.

"Sudah jam tiga." ucap Junmyeon tiba-tiba, setelah memeriksa jam tangan mahalnya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan WO yang mengurusi pernikahanku, dan Yifan pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat." Junmyeon menandaskan machiatonya sebelum membantu Baekhyun menenteng belanjaannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Myeon."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu menyengat taksi di depan."

Kedua lelaki dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu kembali berjalan berdampingan. Junmyeon membantu Baekhyun memilih taksi eksekutif terbaik, dan memastikan sang supir mengetahui tujuannya.

"Salam untuk Yifan. Semoga semuanya lancar."

"Trims, Baekhyunnie." balas Junmyeon yang segera menutup pintu taksinya.

WO. Junmyeon dan Yifan sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka bersama-sama. Melakukannya dengan berdiskusi berdua. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun merasa, ia tak pernah dilibatkan sedikitpun pada persiapan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol?

Apa benar yang mereka katakan, Chanyeol hanya menganggap pernikahan ini lelucon?

.

Hello Again

.

"Sayang?"

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ya, Yeola?" jawabnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang rupanya sibuk dengan puluhan kertas di meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Rambut basah itu, bisa saja membuat tunangannya terkena flu kalau tidak segera dikeringkan.

"Mana handukmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan tujuan ia memanggil sang pujaan hati.

"Handuk?"

Chanyeol berdecak, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mendudukkan Baekhyun, kemudian menghilang mencari handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut si manis itu.

"Aku tak ingin mempelaiku jatuh sakit." kata Chanyeol, menjelaskan saat ia kembali dengan handuk hijau pucat di tangannya.

"Yeola, rambutku hanya basah."

"Dan itu akan membuatmu kedinginan kalau tidak segera dikeringkan."

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengusapkan rambut Baekhyun dengan handuk di tangannya, berharap agar cepat mengering. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri terdiam, sembari mengamati beberapa kertas yang ada di depannya.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kertas-kertas apa itu.

"Aku suka dengan yang ini." Baekhyun mengangkat foto buket bunga berwarna peach tosca yang ia pikir senada dengan busana yang akan ia kenakan di hari pemberkatan.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menghentikan usapannya.

"Eoh. Aku juga merasa itu lebih cocok untuk jasmu nanti."

Baekhyun kembali mengamati kertas lain, sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengeringkan rambut calon suaminya.

"Begitu banyak pilihan, tapi kenapa tak satupun yang kau diskusikan denganku?" Baekhyun membolak-balikkan pilihan dekorasi, hingga kue pernikahan di hadapannya. "Yeola, apa undangannya juga sudah kau sebarkan tanpa meminta pendapatku seperti apa?" bibirnya mengerucut kecewa.

"Maaf."

Penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir. Seharusnya sedari awal, Chanyeol tidak berbuat sesuka hati, memesan undangan dengan serampangan, meminta Kibum menyiapkan jas pernikahannya, bahkan mereservasi aula pemberkatannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun juga berhak tahu, seperti apa pernikahan mereka akan diselanggarakan nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu?"

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Chanyeol ketakutan. Hingga ia membayangkan bagaimana bila Baekhyun mendadak kabur di hari pernikahan mereka? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menyesali keputusannya.

"Sayang."

Chanyeol membuang handuknya, dan beralih menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Netranya saling bertemu. Ia tahu, Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dan amarahnya di balik mata cokelat yang menenangkan itu.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak kecewa denganmu, Yeola." Baekhyun merajuk, memainkan kerah piyama Chanyeol yang berwarna biru dongker. "Tapi, seharusnya aku sadar, akupun sudah mengecewakanmu, bertahun-tahun lalu. Mungkin rasa kecewaku ini tak seberapa, ketimbang rasa sakitmu dahulu.

"Sayang, aku benci dengan pikiranmu yang seperti itu. Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya." tangannya semakin rapat mendekap pinggang mungil Baekhyun. "Baik kau, maupun aku, berhak untuk bahagia. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin terus bahagia? Denganku?"

Baekhyun tersadar. Ia sendiri seperti tersihir. Dan mungkin Junmyeon benar, semua komentar netizen itu meracuni benaknya. Seharusnya ia mengisi hari-hari terakhirnya melajang itu dengan senyuman, dengan kebahagiaan.

Bersama Chanyeol, itulah yang ia impikan selama ini, kan?

Karena itu, Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan pelukan di leher si jangkung. Erat. Seolah-olah ia akan hilang bisa dilepaskan.

"Maafkan aku. Kelak, aku tak akan meracuni pikiran dan hatiku sendiri."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tapi iya kembali tenang saat Baekhyun memaafkannya.

.

Hello Again

.

"Tumben kau kemari?" tanya Yifan yang menyiapkan sebotol bir untuk teman baiknya.

Hari bahkan belum malam, namun Chanyeol, dan juga Yifan, merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar menikmati alkohol.

"Baekhyun yang akan menyelesaikan tugasku mengurus dekorasi siang ini."

"Oh, benar." Yifan menyerahkan botol berwarna hijau gelap itu pada Chanyeol. "Myeon yang menemaninya hari ini."

"Ya."

Chanyeol menyentuh botol itu dan meminum isinya barang tiga teguk.

"Aku merasa Baekhyun tak bahagia."

Yifan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan curahan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, sebelum menanggapinya.

"Mungkin salahku, yang terburu-buru mengajaknya menikah. Mungkin sebaiknya kita memulainya dengan perlahan. Luka hatinya mungkin belum sembuh benar, ditambah dengan perkataan terakhirku sebelum perpisahan kami, beberapa tahun lalu."

Chanyeol kembali menjeda.

"Awalnya ia berkata ia bahagia, dan ia akan terus bahagia selama ada aku di sisinya. Tapi, aku merasa itu ia lakukan hanya untuk menenangkanku. Pada akhirnya, rasa bersalah ini muncul lagi."

"Chanyeol, kuberitahu sesuatu."

Chanyeol menatap Yifan, menunggunya berucap.

"Seseorang telat memenuhi komentar menyakitkan di seluruh berita mengenai Baekhyun. Beberapa diantara membanding-bandingkan Baekhyun dengan Myeon, juga Baekhyun dengan Bae Joohyun. Mungkin jika masalah Myeon, semuanya terhapus karena tunanganku itu, seringkali membagi kebersamaan mereka di sosial media. Tapi mengenai Bae Joohyun.."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera pergi mencari wanita itu dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Kau tahu betapa Joohyun terobsesinya denganmu."

"Komentar itu.."

"Myeon menduga, Joohyun yang melakukannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Kepala Chanyeol menguap, dan ia segara meredamkannya dengan berteguk-teguk bir hingga botol itu kosong.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku kuatir Joohyun akan menemui Baekhyun."

"Yifan, tolong jangan menakutiku."

"Maaf, mungkin itu hanya bualan atas kekhawatiranku." Yifan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, Myeon akan selalu di samping Baekhyun. Dengan begitu, Joohyun tak akan bertindak gegabah kepada Baekhyunmu."

.

Hello Again

.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, beserta Kibum sedang menikmati masa istirahat mereka setelah berkutat dengan persiapan dekorasi pernikahan Baekhyun. Kibum sengaja membawa mereka ke _tea salon_ favoritnya, dimana mereka sepakat memilih Earl Grey dan sepaket kudapan sebagai teman bersantai.

"Aku selalu mengira, Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang akan melepas masa lajangnya." Kibum memulai berbicara setelah menyesap Earl Grey tanpa gulanya.

"Yifan juga berkata hal yang sama." lanjut Junmyeon yang mengoleskan sconenya dengan selai raspberry. "Suatu keajaiban kalau ternyata Chanyeol menemukan tambatan hatinya yang rupanya sahabatku sedari lama."

Baekhyun tersipu sembari mengaduk tehnya dengan krim.

"Eyh, Baekhyun, cobalah kau berbagi tips bagaimana caramu menjerat Chanyeol hingga berapa tahun." goda Kibum yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari sepupu iparnya.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu kalau Jonghyun hyung sendiri seperti diguna-guna olehmu."

"Oh, sebenarnya Jonghyun tidak secinta itu kepadaku."

"Yah, dan Jonghyun hyung juga tidak pernah menciptakan lagu romansa untukmu."

"Oh ayolah, Myeon. Lagu-lagu itu hanya bualan yang membuatku ingin muntah."

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Junmyeon menyuapkan sconenya. "Ibaratkan kau yang terlalu menyukai _cheesecake_. Meski perutmu sudah terisi penuh hingga mual, kau pasti akan memakannya."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perselisihan kedua saudara itu.

"Tolong ingatkan aku untuk merobek jas pernikahanmu nanti malam, Myeon."

"Tolong ingatkan aku untuk mengirimi banyak film porno untuk suamimu malam ini, Bummie."

"Ya!" Kibum melemparkan buntalan tissue ke muka Junmyeon dengan muka merah.

"Dan aku tak sabar melihatmu berjalan terseok-seok keesokan harinya."

"Myeon, aku curiga kau memiliki dendam kesumat padaku."

Junmyeon mengendik, "Mungkin."

"Kau—"

Belum selesai Kibum berkelakar, suara denting hak tinggi perempuan itu menghentikannya.

"Oh, halo kalian."

Suara nyaring itu terdengar, dan Baekhyun segera menamatkan pandangannya pada sosok perempuan itu.

"Seingatku, aku tidak mengundang seorang wanitapun di klub gay milikku." Kibum berkata dengan nada arogan, dengan ia yang berdiri perlahan.

"Kim Kibum, lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Rupanya masih sibuk dengan klub homo-mu, eoh?" sang wanita dengan angkuhnya berjalan, memutari meja milih ketiga lelaki itu. Bibirnya yang dipoles merah mengutas senyuman mengejek, dan dengan sengaja pula ia mengarahkan pandangan hina, terutama bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak paham mengapa wanita yang begitu kurang ajar mendatangi mejanya itu mengarahkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengenal seorang wanita sosialita sebelumnya.

"Oh aku lupa, Kim Junmyeon, juga seorang homoseksual, bukan? Beruntung Wu Yifan yang tampan itu mau denganmu. Mungkin juga karena popularitasmu yang lumayan itu."

Junmyeon ikut berdiri, dan menghadapi wanita itu dengan tatapan tak kalah sadis.

"Apa maumu, Bae. Joo. Hyun.?"

Nama itu.

Nama yang begitu ingin diketahui Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menyesal, seharusnya ia tak perlu sepenasaran itu.

"Tidak ada." Joohyun lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang terdiam bagaikan mumi. "Hanya kebetulan saja aku lewat, dan melihat gerombolan kalian di sini. Dan rupanya, ada anggota baru di klub homoseksual ini, eh?"

"Kau seharusnya sadar, kau tak diterima di meja ini, Joohyun." tangkis Kibum.

Joohyun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah baiklah, tak perlu seposesif itu, Kim Kibum. Aku tak akan menyakiti anggota barumu ini, si Byun Baekhyun yang begitu termasyur di semenanjung Korea pada beberapa hari ini."

"Joohyun, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku meminta pelayan mengusirmu dari sini." ancam Junmyeon yang hanya ditertawai Joohyun.

"Kim Junmyeon dan segala ancamannya." Joohyun mendengus. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Dan siapa tahu, kita akan kembali bertatap muka, Byun Baekhyun."

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun mendingin.

Ia sungguh tak ingin mendapatkan rival yang sekuat itu.

TBC


End file.
